This invention relates to ski boots. More particularly it provides a ski boot having a spring structure for varying the forward flex response of the boot to accommodate the requirements of the user. Ski boots have in recent years employed a variety of structures to provide various degrees of stiffness, flexibility and adjustment. The following U.S. patents illustrate recent developments in ski boot structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,887 Hickman et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,778 Horning PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,713.231 Mochizuki PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,872 Rathmell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,055 Koyama PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,067 Koyama et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,134 Ramer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,356 Robran et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,332 Salomon PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,970 Annovi PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,530 Delery PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,184 Kastinger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,735 Spademan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,103 Annovi PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,206 Annovi PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,017 Ottieri
There exists a need for a ski boot which allows limited compliance for the skier's initial forward lean together with adjustable and progressively stiffer flex response to increasing lean so as to provide both comfort and responsiveness to skier input.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ski boot spring structure which is user adjustable to suit preference and varying terrain. It is a further object of the invention to provide a rising rate spring structure, rather than a constant rate spring structure.